Dr. Sunil Wadhwa entered our program in September 1996 after receiving his DDS from Columbia University School of Dental and Oral Surgery. He is in the combined certificate/PhD program in Orthodontics/Oral Biology. During the fall semester he took Contemporary Topics in Oral Biology and the Oral Biology Journal Club. He is currently continuing to take those two courses. Sunil has completed lab rotations with Drs. Jon Goldberg, Mario Volpi and Carol Pilbeam. He has chosen Dr. Pilbeam as his thesis advisor and has selected a thesis committee composed of Drs. Pilbeam, Upholt, Kream and Godwin. Dr. Stephen Godwin of the Orthodontics Department completed the DSA program at Harvard in 1998 and is well positioned to advise Dr. Wadhwa in balancing his research and clinical training. Sunil has received approval for his Plan of Study and plans to take his General Exam early in the early summer. He received a American Association of Orthodontist's Foundation Biomedical Research Grant Award in 1999 for his fluid shear stress project with Dr. Pilbeam. In the past year he attended the AAO and NESO meetings and he plans to attend the upcoming AAO meeting in May 1999. He also plans to have an abstract ready for the year 2000 IADR meeting.